Winx Club - Episode 421
|pe = The Gifts of Destiny |ne = The Frozen Tower}}Sibylla's Cave is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx learn that Jason Queen wants them to enter a concert for new bands. But they're even more surprised to find the Wizards at the Frutti Music Bar asking to surrender. Plot At the Frutti Music Bar, the Winx and their boyfriends celebrate their victory in the Amazon. Andy, Mark, and Rio enter and Riven shoots a sly comment about their entrance. Musa gets irritated at Riven's attitude and Jason calls Musa and tells her to come over to his office in twenty minutes. The girls all cheer at this opportunity and Riven acts annoyed that they are leaving but then jokes and congratulates her. The Winx then head over to the studio and Jason suggests they participate in a local talent show hosted by the Frutti Music Bar. This is a test to prove that the girls are not only talented but also capable in handling live and against similar talents. To prepare them for the concert, Andy and his band members show the Winx how to perform and most of their boyfriends are annoyed with how much time they are spending with Andy, Mark, and Rio. The girls perform You’re The One and the Wizards of the Black Circle appear in the audience holding an injured Duman. They surrender to the Winx and ask for protection from Morgana and her fairies of vengeance. They all go back to the Love & Pet Store where the Winx debate over what to do. Ogron gives the Black Circle to Bloom as a sign of their surrender. Stella opens up the Book of Fairies and reads about the Fairy of Justice, Sibylla, and how she never refuses anyone who comes to her cave with good intentions. The Winx realize they can use the Gift of Heart from the Ethereal Fairies to overcome the obstacles in front of Sibylla's cave. They transform into the Believix and Zoomix wings to teleport to Italy. Upon arrival, they begin their trek into the forest where they run into the Rustic Fairies. Ogron informs Bloom that their job is to test visitors and the fairies then run away to send rocks down their path. Bloom pushes Ogron out of the way and he thanks her. They all arrive at Sibylla's cave and Roxy senses extreme danger. As they journey through the cave, they reach a thin bridge over a body of water. Bloom encourages Stella to use her Gift of Heart to overcome her fear of heights. As they walk along the bridge, creatures emerge from the water and start to destroy the bridge. Aisha barely makes it with the help of Bloom and the Gift of Heart. Morgana sends a message to Roxy through their bond and tells Roxy that she must join her to help the Winx. Roxy attempts to make Morgana realize that there is good in everyone but she fails. Morgana strictly warns her that they are making a big mistake; the Wizards of the Black Circle lack remorse. Then Warrior Fairies appear and the Winx transform to fight them. The warrior fairies eventually disappear to reveal the path to Sibylla. Back in Gardenia, the boys realize that they must stall for time and decide to play in the concert. Nabu casts a spell to give them talent and the Specialists begin to play. Meanwhile, the Winx reach Sibylla and tell her that they believe there is still good in the Wizards. Sibylla congratulates them on their courage and ability to see good in them. She informs them that the Ethereal Fairies had been observing their actions. The Ethereal Fairies appear and explains the girls had proven themselves worthy of the Gifts of Destiny. They then tell the Winx that they actually did not use the gift of heart and instead found courage inside them. Stella realizes that means the worst has yet to come. Sibylla then enacts her protection over the Wizards and takes them into custody as they await for a fair trial. The Winx hurry back to the Frutti Music Bar. At the Frutti Music Bar, the Specialists had finished playing and Musa gets annoyed at them for trying to steal their opportunity. Riven tells their true intentions and wishes Musa good luck. She forgives them and the Winx finish performing You’re The One. Jason tells the Winx that he wants to offer them a recording deal and Andy declares them the winner of the contest. Major Events *The Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle unite. *Ogron gives the Black Circle to Bloom. *Morgana warns Roxy that the Wizards of the Black Circle are deceitful and lack remorse for their actions. *The Wizards of the Black Circle are taken to Sibylla, Fairy of Justice, for protection from the Vengeance Fairies. Debuts *Rustic Fairies *Sibylla *Four Stars Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Gantlos **Anagan **Duman *Earth Fairies **Sibylla **Rustic Fairies *Ethereal Fairies *Humans **Andy **Mark **Rio **Klaus **Jason Queen Spells Used *Magical Echo - Musa used it to defend the Wizards and herself. *Winter Rose - Flora used it to defend the Wizards and herself. *Barrier - Aisha used it to defend herself. *Fire Arrow - Bloom used it against the Fairies of Vengeance. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're the One *You Are My Everything *You're the One That I Want *We'll Be Together *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're the One *You Are My Everything *You're the One That I Want *We'll Be Together *You're Magical *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Riven sings for the first time in this episode. *The guitar Riven has around his neck while getting on stage is the same one as the one he was playing while singing One to One with Musa in "The Shark's Eye". *This is the only song Riven sang under a spell. **He sang it under a spell to buy some time to the Winx so that they can participate in the Band contest. *This is the first song Riven sang for Musa, even though it is a bit indirect as she came back only at the end and it also served to buy some time to the Winx. **The second is One to One. *This is the only song for which Nabu is seen playing an instrument, in this case, the drums. Mistakes *Whilst looking at Riven irritated Musa's hair is not tied into ponytails. *After being attacked, Roxy's glove is missing. *In one scene, a part of Aisha's Believix top was missing. *When Stella inquires about Sibylla's presence while they were being "tested" Tecna's bangs are on the wrong side of her head. *In one scene, Roxy's gloves are connected to her top. *Musa's gloves are not fingerless gloves when the girls stand up. Ep421Mistake(1).png|Musa's hair is not in pigtails. 650252.jpg|Roxy's glove is not full drawn in. Aisha's top mst.jpg|Part of Aisha's top is missing. Ep421Mistake(2).png|Tecna's bangs are on the wrong side. Roxy's gloves.png|Roxy's gloves are connected to her top. Ep421Mistake(3).png|Musa's gloves are not fingerless ones. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes